An Earthquake Unearthed
An Earthquake Unearthed is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and forty-second case of the game. It is the twenty-seventh case of The Mystery and the first case in Howling Valley. Plot In Howling Valley, the player were informed by Chief Tempest that the district had changed since the player’s first investigations. She then explained that the city’s elementary school and the university had been reconstructed in the district. She also revealed that the city had granted the unchanged furries their earned rights in the Furry Rights Law, despite hate from furry defects. They then went with Major Lucas to assist a reconstruction of a local building only to find volunteering construction site manager Ronald Lynch, who they extradited back to the United Kingdom three years ago, his head smashed in. They then suspected Diego's wife and psychologist Elizabeth Redmoon, university student council candidate Valentina Cooper and Marcus Wellington's son and youngster William Wellington after they found out he frequented the co-working space the victim worked at. Soon after, the detectives overheard a ruckus occurring in the victim's construction trailer office. They then found out that local university student Gregory Oldman was causing ruckus as he had misplaced his filming tapes. He then explained that the victim was working on restoring the university's film studio on the very site and he was also completing his work on the property. They then also found clues to suspect local economics student Christina Bateman before they learned per William that Ronald was tired of him and his friends playing in the co-working space and had demanded that they go away, saying the space was for aspiring people and not childish kids. Soon after, they learned from Chief Tempest that Ronald had bribed his way into Rosenoque, meaning the victim wasn't supposed to be in the city due to his sentence, but he had wanted to reinstate himself in the city's construction anyway to reform his views. In the end, the team found clues and evidence to incriminate Valentina in the murder. They then confronted the university student council candidate, who denied all the accusations against her. However when the senior detective asked Valentina about her poverty, Valentina then snapped and said that she hated the victim for neglecting his family. She then explained that Henri Lynch, Ronald's uncle, had adopted her all those years ago and that her adoptive father had died of an illness months ago. She then explained that Henri had promised to her that the Lynch inheritance would be in her favor upon his death, however Ronald had stolen it to use for his own purposes of getting back into Rosenoque. When she confronted her adoptive uncle, Ronald told her that she was never a true Lynch and she would never be, telling her that he would never put his family's money in the hands of anyone without Lynch blood. She then snapped and grabbed the nearest sledgehammer and hit Ronald over with it, killing him in a fit of rage. Judge Brighton then decided that Valentina earned a thirty year sentence for the murder. After the trial, the player and Diana then checked on Major, who was taking care of his children at the station with assistance from the team due to the kidnapping of his wife and her father. William then came into the station to tell them that he had saw something from when Janice was kidnapped. He then told them that he had saw Kendra Redmoon's scarf in the co-working space, which prompted Diana and the player to investigate the space where they retrieved Kendra's scarf and sent it to Joshua, who revealed that Kendra's scarf had traces of cement. They then talked to Gregory Oldman, who told them that he had overheard Ronald talking to a woman one night about a girl and her father, hinting that Ronald might've known about Summer and Ezekiel. They then investigated the construction trailer where they found a vial of chloroform laced with Crize. This implied that Ronald had helped transfer Summer and Ezekiel for Kendra before Kendra's arrest as the Beast and Ronald's subsequent murder. Meanwhile, Elizabeth asked for help after her husband Diego wouldn't answer her phone calls. She and the player then investigated the construction site and found a broken tape which they restored and sent to Erika, who felt a bit uncomfortable talking about the tape due to who recorded it. She then explained that she knew the woman who recorded it and then showed them the video, where a young artist Colleen Walters was seen harassing Diego about his in law brother Samuel Lupo. Diego then snapped and told the young artist to go away before storming off. Erika then explained that Colleen was part of a small group that had dislike for the furries in the district. They then interrogated the young artist about Diego's whereabouts, which helped Elizabeth and the player track Diego down to the co-working space. He then told them that the young artist had been pestering Diego about Samuel a lot lately and that he had finally snapped that afternoon when she pestered him. Elizabeth then hugged her husband and assured him that he can and would deal with Colleen and her group if the time came for the police needing to. After all these events, Major thanked the player for telling him of the new developments, grateful that the team were helping take care of his children while Summer remained missing. He then showed the player photos of Zach Blade playing with William Wellington, Marie Crystal Redmoon and Thomas Redmoon. Shortly after, Chief Tempest told the team that they would be monitoring the festivities of the Furry Rights Day that would be occurring the next day, which excited Diego as he supported the furries after his adventures with them three years ago. Diego then told them that he would help the player make sure the Furry Right Day celebrations went as well as possible. Summary Victim *'Ronald Lynch' (found dead in a construction site, his head cracked open) Murder Weapon *'Carpenter's Sledgehammer' Killer *'Valentina Cooper' Suspects Profile *The killer eats olives *The killer consults the I, Ching *The killer uses rosewater fragrance Profile *The killer eats olives *The killer consults the I, Ching *The killer uses rosewater fragrance Appearance *The suspect wears an university badge Profile *The killer eats olives Profile *The killer eats olives *The killer consults the I, Ching *The killer uses rosewater fragrance Appearance *The suspect wears an university badge Profile *The killer eats olives *The killer consults the I, Ching *The killer uses rosewater fragrance Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats olives. *The killer consults the I, Ching. *The killer uses rosewater fragrance. *The killer is aged over 21 years. *The killer wears an university badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Toolbox, Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notes on Construction; New Suspect: Elizabeth Redmoon) *Ask Elizabeth about looking after the workers' mentalities. (New Crime Scene: Co-Working Space) *Investigate Co-Working Space. (Result: Broken Pieces, Locked Bag) *Examine Locked Bag. (Result: Bag Contents Unlocked) *Examine Bag Contents. (Result: Student Candidate Poster; New Suspect: Valentina Cooper) *Ask Valentina about if she saw the victim in the co-working space. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Robot Toy; New Suspect: William Wellington) *Ask William Wellington about if he met the victim. *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Bloody Page) *Analyze Bloody Page. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer consults the I, Ching) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats olives) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Gregory Oldman about the victim's work on the film studio. (Attribute: Gregory eats olives; New Crime Scene: Construction Trailer) *Investigate Construction Trailer. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Torn Book) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Papers) *Examine Faded Papers. (Result: Economics Work; New Suspect: Christina Bateman) *Ask Christina why she was in the site's trailer. (Attribute: Christina eats olives and consults the I, Ching) *Examine Torn Book. (Result: Pink Liquid) *Analyze Pink Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses rosewater fragrance; New Crime Scene: Working Space) *Investigate Working Space. (Clues: Ripped Rubber, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Contents Unlocked) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Recorder Found) *Ask Valentina about asking about Ronald's opinions on poverty. (Attribute: Valentina eats olives, uses rosewater fragrance and consults the I, Ching) *Examine Ripped Rubber. (Result: Popped Soccer Ball) *Analyze Soccer Ball. (09:00:00) *Ask William about the victim popping his soccer ball. (Attribute: William eats olives) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Office. (Result: Faded Paper, Locked Camera, Torn Pieces) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Psychological Test) *Ask Elizabeth what she really thought of the victim's psychology. (Attribute: Elizabeth consults the I, Ching, uses rosewater fragrance and eats olives) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Footage Unlocked) *Confront Gregory about the disagreements with the victim. (Attribute: Gregory uses rosewater fragrance and consults the I, Ching) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Finances) *Analyze Finances. (09:00:00) *Confront Christina about what the victim owed her. (Attribute: Christina uses rosewater fragrance) *Investigate Site Structure. (Clues: Pile of Tools, Bloody Hammer) *Examine Bloody Hammer. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged over 21 years) *Examine Pile of Tools. (Result: Broken Piece) *Analyze Broken Piece. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an university badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Disappearing Without a Trace (1/6). (No stars) Disappearing Without a Trace (1/6) *Talk to William Wellington about what he saw in the co-working space. *Investigate Co-Working Space. (Clue: Kendra's Scarf) *Examine Kendra's Scarf. (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyze Strange Substance. (06:00:00) *Ask Gregory Oldman if he saw anything suspicious. (Reward: University Tie Dye Shirt) *Investigate Construction Trailer. (Clue: Ronald's Locker) *Examine Ronald's Locker. (Result: Locker Contents) *Examine Locker Contents. (Result: Drug Vial) *Analyze Drug Vial. (03:00:00) *Ask Elizabeth about what she needed help with. *Investigate Construction Site. (Clue: Broken Pieces)) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Camera Tape) *Analyze Camera Tape. (03:00:00) *Ask Colleen about interrogating Diego about his furry in-laws. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Working Space. (Clue: Diego's Beanie) *Check on Diego Redmoon to be sure he's okay. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Howling Valley (The Mystery)